my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wiki Content/@comment-24583020-20140227021333/@comment-24583020-20140302173149
Please excuse the length of this but I wanted to explain in as much detail as I could without going into too much depth (and including all the charts and such). First, I'm an engineer, which means that I approach everything from that starting point. I've created a number of Excel sheets to track progress, evaluate Muppets for earning potential and create best strategies for leveling up and earning. Basics: 1. I get 8 hours of sleep per night. I go to bed at 10 PM and get up at 6 AM and even if I have to get up in the middle of the night, while tempting, I do not gather coins. 2. I have never spent any real money on the game to buy diamonds, coins or food. Nor have I spent anything on any of the offers associated with "Free Diamonds". Not that I wouldn't if there was an offer there that I was going to purchase anyway and by purchasing there I got the diamonds. I just not an "in app purchase" kind of guy. 3. While I do have all the Muppets at 100% happiness at this point, I do not have them all at level 15 yet. That has been my focus for some time now. As I've pointed out, I only started in the game in late December and I feel like I've been catching up ever since. My planning says that I should be there in just under 5 days based on the current rate of earning and spending on food. That could stretch out based on adding some of the special Muppets that are currently available that I didn't get earlier because they were gone before I got into the game. 4. I don't buy and sell decorations. As you pointed out, that is a losing proposition. At this time, when earning is the priority, I only purchase the decorations necessary to fulfill happiness for the Muppets or to complete Achievements & Goals to garner the associated Coins / Diamonds / XP. This could change when I get everyone to level 15 and have extra income. Then I'm going to look at trying to fancy up my stages to see if I can get likes and possibly into the top 10 to earn extra Diamonds. Those are hard to come by for me. Strategies: 1. Extra Muppets (beyond one of each): I kept adding Muppets to use up every single dressing room. I evaluated (like I think many have done) what Muppets were best for me based on how often I was going to collect coins. 2. Extra Muppets (beyond one of each): I didn't just do 3 dressing room Muppets because with high earning 2 dressing room Muppets, I found that I could get more coins by placing three copies of a 2 room Muppet (using 6 rooms) over two copies of at 3 room Muppet. You indicated in your post that you may already be looking at the same strategy. For example: On the ship, the highest earning 3 room Muppet is Pepe at 272 per minute and the highest earning 2 room Muppet is Hera Trump at 204. For every 2 Pepe's earning 544 coins per minute, I can place 3 Hera Trumps earning 612 coins per minute. Yes, the maximum coins for these Muppets is very different with Pepe maxing out at 32940 in about 2 hours and Hera Trump maxing out at 20740 in about 1.7 hours. If I collect at a rate faster than every 1.7 hours, the maximum doesn't come into play except over night and that is only once compared to all the other times that I gather coins. 3. Extra Muppets (beyond one of each): The strategy around this is continually evolving. It has changed most recently because of the return of the special Muppets that I didn't get before. It also evolves based on my gathering plan. As Captain Vegetable pointed out, once you've captured the Achievement of getting all the Muppets on a stage up to level 15, you can dropped the 1 room Muppets and replace them with better earning Muppets. I haven't done that yet but it is in my plan. 4. Roses: While I'll pick them up when I see them, I don't go out of my way for those. Don't get me wrong; I've collected my share. However, I've found that they don't show up much for me expect after doing a big coin collection on that stage and even them, I only see about 5 or 6 per stage. So, with all four stages providing 6 roses each, that is only about 3,000 coins, which is the equalivent of a 1 dressing room Muppet maximum earning. Not worth a lot of extra trouble. I like to get into the game, gather coins and get out and back to other things. When I get into the game; I'm typically in there for less than a minute except at feeding time. 5. Feeding strategy: I'm approaching the end of my feeding plan. I should have all my Muppets at level 15 in about 5 days although this doesn't include what I might get of the new special Muppets so it could stretch out. The key to my plan was who I fed first. When I started, I had all the Muppets on all the stages and they were stretched out between level 4 and level 10. I had a long way to go. I found that my plan was to go by level. First I took all the level 4 to level 5, then all at level 5 to level 6 and etc. The reasoning behind this was that with a given amount of food each time, I might be able to raise only two Muppets from level 10 to level 11 but could raise twenty Muppets from level 4 to level 5. Assuming that the ones at level 10 were going to increment their per minute by 10, that meant an increase of 20 coins per minutes overall for that feeding. However, even if the 20 Muppets at level 4 were only going to each increment their per minute by 7 each, that meant an increase of 140 coins per minute overall for that feeding. As you get more and more Muppets closer to level 15, that difference starts to go down but it can be very significant earlier on and raise your earning potential very rapidly. 6. Gathering planning: I did a number of spreadsheets around this and even just added a few more this last week. I looked at the optimum gathering interval based on the earning rates of each of the Muppets and how often I felt that I could get into the game to gather coins. Except for the 1 room Muppets, I found that if you could gather coins every 60 minutes, you should be able to get very close to the best return and should never have a Muppet reach their maximum before gathering. If they do, as we all know, they stop earning. I looked at every 30 minutes, every hour, every hour and a half and etc. Every 30 minutes is better but not that much. Every hour and a half is not that much worse than every hour. Again, it is about what you think you can reasonably do. If you want to get the best out of the 1 room Muppets, you are going to have to gather about every 15 minutes or so. I accept that I'm not getting the most out of those Muppets. 7. Gathering planning: I based my planning on my daily schedule. I start at 6 AM and end at 10 PM. At 10 PM, I gather coins from every Muppet whether they are showing the coins above their head or not (coins above the head appear when they reach the half way point to their maximum). That starts them all at zero so that while I'm asleep, they will each be able to reach their maximum to be gathered at 6 AM. After that I gather anywhere from about every hour to every hour and a half between 6 AM and 10 PM. Sometimes I can't meet that schedule but for the most part, I do. Based on that plan, I'm gathering between 17.7 and 18.8 million coins per day. But that isn't all. One last item.. 8. Digitizing extra Muppets: While my stages are full, I am still digitizing Muppets as fast as I can, without using diamonds. This is free money! Starting at 6 AM, I digitize a 2 room Muppet on each stage. I always have these in the pipeline of Harv-e and the Digitizer so for the Theater, there is one every 4 hours ready to place or in this case, dismiss for coins. For the Kitchen and the Rooftop, it is every 6 hours and for the Ship, it is every 8 hours. So between 6 AM and 10 PM, I can digitize and dismiss 5 Muppets in the Theater and three Muppets in the Kitchen, Rooftop and Ship. (I could actually do 4 in the Kitchen and Rooftop but that would require dismissing the last ones there at midnight and I'm asleep so those just have to wait until 6 AM). For the Theater, that is 5 * 27,000 for 135,000. For the Kitchen, that is 3 * 45,000 for 135,000. For the Rooftop, that is 3 * 56,250 for 168,750. For the Ship, that is 3 * 67,500 for 202,500. That adds 641,250 coins per day. That is the equivalent of about 2 1/2 high paying 3 room Muppets. So, that is my strategy. May seem like a lot of trouble to do all that analysis but as I said, I'm an engineer and approaching this as a challenge in optimization and finding the best plan is just part of the fun for me. The game itself is just the way to prove out the plan.